


BUNNY SLIPPERS

by KitsuneKarma



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Lies KLANCE, No shipping, Other, Shiros eyeliner is on point, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKarma/pseuds/KitsuneKarma
Summary: ➝ [ VOLTRON :: LEGENDARY DEFENDERS ] RELEASE DATE ?: 26TH DECEMBER, BOXING DAY, 2018✔ ❛WHEN A JAIL - BREAK MISSION IS SET UPON THE SHOULDERS OF TEAM VOLTRON, THEIR SPLIT INTO SINGLE SEARCHES AND LEFT WITH ONLY THEIR WEAPONS AND COMMUNICATION HELMETS. HOWEVER, WHEN A SMALL FIGURE FROM TAKASHI SHIROGANES PAST IN THE GALRA EMPIRE AND HIS IMPRISONMENT SHOWS UP, HE’S LEFT WITH THE CHOICE OF TAKING THEM BACK WITH HIM OR LEAVING THEM WHERE THEIR ‘HAPPY’ ❜





	1. PURPLE CELLS

  

  His footsteps pounded against thick layers of purple tinted metal while small and tired puffs of air threatened to fog up his screen. The chunky plates of armour clanked against One - Another as he seemed to be only turning into endless streams of hallways and cell doors.

 

  Most of the prisoners had to be out by now, right? He questioned himself, a spark of hope still ignited in his soul. _“Shiro?”_ He heard the tired voice cut in through his helmet _“Are you okay?”_

 

  He stopped, panting slightly as he pressed the small button on the side “Perfect, my areas are clear except for a few missing one’s..” he spoke back, Browns creased into a slight frown _“Alright then, we’ll see you back out front!”_

 

  “Copy that !” However, he kept running, only giving quick and small glances to different cells along the way. His dark hues kept track on every number stuck next to every door till he found one he dreaded the most. It looked like it hadn’t been touched since he escaped, 

 

  Every nail mark and scruff was still on each surrounding wall, The scarily thin sheets that didn’t protect him from the cold temperatures were still thrown on the floor as if some child had a tantrum and the thick sheets of dried and flaking blood were still deeply staining everywhere.

 

  His breath hitched, hardly coming through his chapped lips as he recognised the perfectly fitted and Metal Muzzle, thrown to the side without a care, and on instinct he felt the need to rub the scar that paraded across his nose.

 

  Memories flooded through the gates, running and chasing each other around through his head as he ripped off his helmet and took in as much air as he could. Small and flashing shots of his battles in the arena, Haggar’s merciless tortures and even the excruciating pain when they took his right arm.

 

  “Come on.. Calm down.” He breathed out, the grasp he had on his temples loosening till his arms dropped to his sides. Shoving the helmet back on and running towards the exit, it all seemed to be working perfectly till a small voice rung through the back of his head

 

  “Champion.. you came back” His eyes widened, while his Body shot around his his hands shaking frantically. The voice nudged him, in a wrong kind of way, has if he knew the voice or what had happened to it.

 

  “Still shaky, I see” They called out once again, “Where are you?!” He yelled, his breaths coming out harder and faster. A bland and dull laugh echoed off the sheets of purple metal, causing the adult to panic even more “where are you?!” He yelled again

 

  “Turn around” and so he did, almost knocking himself over as he saw the small and far away form of a child. They stood there, bland and emotionless as their chest rose up and down “It’s.. nice to see you again” they spoke

 

  “[Name]?” Shiro gasped, Dark hues pin - pricked.

 


	2. CHAMPION?

“Champion.. you come back” They repeated, taking small set of steps towards the shaking adult “y.. you, no.. NO ! You’re dead, you’re supposed to be dead !” The Two - Toned man screamed, almost clawing at the skin on his forearm

 

“Champion, why must you be so.. Difficult?” The child asked, suddenly standing around 7 and a half steps away from The paladin. “You always, refused” they huffed “So, So.. stupid”

 

“NO, YOU’RE DEAD! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD ! I.. I saw it with my own eyes, [Name]..” He was crying now, not even noticing the salty liquid marching down his ghost pale cheeks. 

 

“Well, I’m here now.. aren’t I?” The [Hair Colour] haired child asked, not practically a question but it seemed shiro couldn’t even get an answer through his crying and shaking

 

“O.. oh god,” he collapsed now, taking the shaking body in his arms for a self caring hug and he placed his forehead against the cool metal floor. “Champion..” “WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT?! IT’S SHIRO, JUST SHIRO CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!”

 

“Champion,” they called again, dull hues of [Eye Colour] staring at the Ex - Prisnor before him. “You have to go, your friends are waiting” they reminded him, pointing towards the hallway directly next to them

 

“.. You’re dead..” he continues to sob, “go, black paladin.. go” It was like a rough force of air pulled him up, back to his feet while his mouth coninuted to drown itself in tears “They’re waiting”

 

“C..come with me, I.. I can help you!” Shiro pleaded, The word ‘Help’ drenched in a feeling of determination. “Go” The young blanked, walking down the hallway they previously pointed to. “W.. Wait!”

 

chased after they, running as fast as he could as their fading form began to turn corners quicker than before. “[Name]! [Name]?!” He broke into light, the stars shining brightly above him as the large and shadowing form of the black lion stood with the rest of his fellow Paladins

 

“Shiro?” Keith called out, frowning “Are you okay?” Wiping his tears and breathing deeply, the adult managed to shutter out a few words “Perfect. I’m alright, don’t worry” But of course he was lying


End file.
